Love Thy Enemy
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Staphylococcus Aureus has invaded the body once more and the neutrophils stand against the bacteria once more. After U-1146 escapes the first attack with the firbin, he's unable to escape the second fibrin attack. He's now at the mercy of the Staphylococcus Aureus. Staphylococcus Aureus x U-1146, one sided love. One-Shot!


Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Love Thy Enemy

"Oh~ You think you can stop me?" The Giant Staphylococcus Aureus giggled as she towered over U-1146. He was the only neutrophil that had escaped from getting caught up in the fibrin that the rest of his division was.

"You can do it bro!" U-4989 called to his brother as he watched the only free neutrophil charge towards the giant Staphylococcus Aureus with his blades in hand. She could only smirk as she produced more coagulase to extract the fibrin to trap the lone neutrophil. U-1146 leapt up to take a slash at the giant bacteria.

"That was your mistake~" She giggled as she moved the fibrin and used it as a shield. Bringing the fibrin in front of the neutrophil and watched as the neutrophil wound up stuck. "Oh dear~ Looks like you're just as useless as the other neutrophils~" She howled with laughter as U-1146 struggled.

"You won't win!" U-1146 yelled over the laughter, she stopped and looked at her little captive neutrophil. This was the neutrophil that had killed one of her many sisters and would continue to do so if left alive. She could just kill him now...but she wanted to enjoy hurting him as he had done with her sister. His visible eye held the murderous gaze and remained locked on her...she felt...strangely attracted to it. What was she thinking? He was going to kill her if she didn't stop him!

"I will win! You're all tied up in that fibrin while I'm unharmed!"

"For now," was all the neutrophil said before he was ripped off the fibrin and thrown down onto the ground like a ragdoll.

"Brother!" U-2626 yelled as they were forced to watch their brother land on the hard floor below, the Staphylococcus Aureus towering over them like before.

"I'm fine..." U-1146 groaned as he picked himself up from the ground. The blades remained in his grip despite the events.

"Can you try and free us?" his brothers asked as he hopped back onto his feet.

"I can try."

"Look out!" U-2001 yelled as the bacteria attacked once more, using the fibrin to pin the lone neutrophil down onto the ground before reaching for him. "U-1146!" U-2001 yelled as the claws dig under U-1146 to pick him up.

"I'm going to take my time with you. I'm going to enjoy killing you~" She giggled as she brought the neutrophil off the ground and up closer to her face so she could see the neutrophil. "Come little pet, time to start your punishment~"

Love Thy Enemy - Cells at Work

U-1146 struggled on the fibrin as the giant Staphylococcus Aureus carried him away from the scene. Where were the monocytes and macrophages when he and the other neutrophils needed them? Her size alone indicated that they needed help...well, it wasn't like he could do much now as he wound up their prisoner. He was going to be killed and there wasn't really anything that could be done to change that. "So, when are you going to dirty your claws?" he asked her.

"Oh, when I find the perfect spot!" She snapped at him as she continued to search for a perfect spot. She knew what she wanted to do...prolong his suffering and prevent him the swift, quick death her sisters had. She looked down at the neutrophil stuck on the fibrin and frowned. All she could see was that lone eye staring up at her through the pink material.

Why did she start to feel attracted to the neutrophil? They were enemies! Was it the way he was glaring daggers at her? Was it because he looked rather strong...? The strongest out of the neutrophils she had fought with just a few minutes ago? Well, he does look good in uniform~ No, don't think those thoughts! Nothing could happen between them! He killed her sisters! He deserved to die!

The Staphylococcus Aureus smiled when she felt as if she found the best place to torture her captive neutrophil. She slammed the fibrin down on the ground and giggled to herself when she heard the neutrophil yelp at the sudden pain and watched the neutrophil for a few seconds before she moved her claw towards him, ready to pierce his tiny body with her claw.

"Before you do that...before you kill me, don't I get a final wish?" U-1146 demanded as he struggled to move away. The fibrin prevented him from moving anywhere.

"Why would I do that?" She hisses at him. "You've killed many of us!"

"Because...I want to...apologise...they were just doing what they needed to survive...and I let my programming take over..." he avoided her gaze with a guilty expression on his face.

"Programming...pathetic," she hissed with irritation at his actions. She knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to fall for that trick! She didn't care about his words, she plunged her claw into her prisoners body. She watched with joy as the red fluid flowed freely from the cell and dropped onto the fibrin and onto the ground below.

"Gyaa!" U-1146 cried out in pain as the claw tore through his membrane. Pain flared through his body before he bit down on his tongue to stop giving the staphylococcus aureus what she wanted...his pain. The once guilty look he held was replaced with the strong desire to kill her, she had seen through his act and didn't need the guilty look anymore. He could save it for another day.

There it was...that feeling once more. The attracted feeling she felt when she looked at his eye...his one visible eye. The hatred she saw in it. It was like staring into the abyss...there was nothing but that one emotion. She more she saw it, the more she looked into that jet black eye of the neutrophil's...she saw her reflection in it. This neutrophil was something different...or was it because this time, the neutrophil was the defenceless one and she was the one in power? She slowly withdrew her claw from the neutrophil and watched pain dance in the abyss of his eye. Was his other eye a trap like the visible eye? She wanted to see...did he even have an eye under the thick strands of hair that covered the hidden one?

' _Sister, you cannot fall for him!_ ' a sharp voice sliced through her mind and out the trance she had fallen into. Her sisters were right, this neutrophil killed and showed no mercy to those who fell under his slashes, who couldn't keep up with his dance on the battlefield...who couldn't keep up with their dances on the field.

' _I wasn't falling!_ ' She mentally told her sisters but she felt their distrust. She could have killed the neutrophil...why was he still alive? Why was he, of all cells, giving her these feelings? They were enemies...THEY WERE ENEMIES. She forcefully reminded herself as she scowled at the neutrophil. He hadn't changed though.

Love Thy Enemy - Cells at Work

"Why isn't she killing that neutrophil?" One of the many sisters asked as they watched through her eyes. None of them felt as the Staphylococcus Aureus in control felt as they observed the neutrophil. All they wanted to do was to kill him and get back to the others to kill them all too. They were all restraint in the fibrin after all, it wasn't like they could have gotten up and fought back. Heck, they could have been used as a punching ball!

"There's nothing special about this one. Let's just kill him and move on with our plan of domination!" Another Staphylococcus Aureus shouter as others agreed with her. They could all split from her now...and then re-join to kill the others but that drained their energy to break away and then try and rebuild oneself again in such a short time. They would be killed before they cod even put that off. "Sister!"

Love Thy Enemy - Cells at Work

"What pheromones are you using?" She demanded from him. The anger was replaced by confusion.

"Wha...?" U-1146 looked confused at those words, he figured that she knew about the immune system before she had even entered the body, she seemed like she knew everything needed to start her attack.

"Some secret technique used hid up your sleeve?!"

"No? That's not possible for me."

"Then how are you doing that?!"

"Doing what?!"

"You know what you're doing!" She pointed at him as a blush formed on her face. Just seeing that confused U-1146 even more. She was blushing? Why?

Love Thy Enemy - Cells at Work

"Thanks for coming to get us off the fibrin," U-4989 smiled as he and the other neutrophils were safely removed from the fibrin. The macrophages and monocytes had arrived to help but we're too late to take out the bacteria.

"Did you kill it?" Macrophage asked the neutrophils. They reluctantly shook their heads.

"No...but she's stolen number 1146," U-2626 informed them.

"My my...he is a popular neutrophil, isn't he?" Macrophage frowned as she shuffled her mallet behind her. This was slightly worrying to her. She knew he could handle himself but one neutrophil against a giant staphylococcus aureus alone he didn't stand much of a chance.

"He was trapped on fibrin much like we were..." U-4989 mentioned. He wanted to run and find his brother as quickly as possible but like his brothers, was stuck to the pink material. The macrophages felt sorry for him before smiling.

"Then let's go looking together~" she smiled happily at the recently freed neutrophils.

"RIGHT!" They all cried out as energy suddenly burst through their bodies. "LET'S GO!" They all split from the scene as they searched for the missing neutrophil.

Love Thy Enemy - Cells at Work

' _Sister!_ ' Staphylococcus Aureus heard her sisters complain. ' _We are leaving! We wish to no longer be part of this!_ ' She felt her strength leave as her sisters abandoned her.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded from her siblings. U-1146 watched with amusement as the other staphylococcus aureus fled the scene, leaving one behind. As soon as he could get off the fibrin, he could take down the bacteria and return to his daily life.

"Seems you've been abandoned~" U-1146 smirked with delight.

"Stop being like that!" She blushed harder before coming over to him. He couldn't move to hurt her so she was perfectly safe. She approached him before stopping over him with a confused expression on her face. She was trying to understand him...he knew that but didn't care. It wasn't as if she was going to last forever. Others would find them and take care of the issue. He just needed to wait.

"You're really red..." He commented before Staphylococcus Aureus reached down and caressed U-1146's cheek. She watched amused as the neutrophil tensed up. His membrane was smooth under her touch and she watched as the neutrophil further tensed up as she continued to run her fingers over his cool membrane. While it was just the pair of them, she reached down and placed a tender kiss upon his cheek. "Eh!?"

"Shush!" She whispered while avoiding to touch the fibrin as she didn't want to get stuck too. She smiled as she looked down at the neutrophil with a mischievous smile on her face, she was going to have fun while she could. She planted another kiss on the neutrophil's lips.

' _Brothers...now would be a good time to arrive!_ ' U-1146 mentally yelled as he couldn't do anything to push the bacteria off himself. The Staphylococcus Aureus seemed to be enjoying herself too much. She was in full control over the situation. She smirked as she placed her hands on his chest before the nearby vent cover was kicked into the air.

"I'm coming!" U-4989 yelled as he emerged from the vent.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading.


End file.
